Prisoner
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chucky died, and Tiffany still struggles with her feelings for him. Will she be a prisoner of her love forever or will she finally find her freedom? Better than the summary I promise! Takes place after Seed of Chucky. Tiffany, Glen, Glenda, and Chucky are all in the fiction! Will also have flashbacks of what I think their lives were like before the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Prisoner. **

**Rating: T for Teen or PG-13. I like to push the rating so be warned. **

**Summary: Takes place DIRECTLY after seed of Chucky. It's been five years since Chucky died, and Tiffany is still held prisoner by her love. Will she ever be free?**

**Author Note: This is my FIRST childs play fiction, but I LOVE the movies. Tiffany rules, and I find the relationship between her, and Chucky oddly romantic, and passionate. I love the whole Love/Hate relationships. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Childs play, anything affiliated with it, or the characters. I wish I did! Alas I don't so I'm just playing with them. Please don't sue me**

**I'm going to refer to her as Tiffany just because I think that makes it easier to follow then if I referenced her as Jennifer. **

* * *

Glen felt the warmth of the urine running down his leg, it had been a year and a half since he last wet himself. He didn't have time to react before the plastic hand that once belonged to his father lunged from the box gripping his neck. He fell back onto the ground with a scream of pure terror.

"MOM! MOM!" He screamed pulling at the hand gripping his neck. It was so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Glen, Glen...I'm here. Glen." He felt his mother grip his arms, and shake him heard her voice over his own screams.

"MOM!"He yelled again shooting up off the ground.

He sat up in his bed with a gasp. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in his yard anymore, but in his bedroom safe in his bed. His fathers hand was gone replaced by his mothers soothing arms wrapped around him.

"It's ok Glen, I'm right here." She said softly stroking his back.

"What's going on?"His sister asked rubbing her eyes, and standing in his doorway.

"Your brother had a nightmare sweetie. It's ok go back to bed." His mother said sweetly.

"You're such a freak." His sister said to him before walking down the hall.

"GLENDA! you know better." His mother yelled before they heard his sisters bedroom door close.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said burying his face in her neck.

"It's ok sweet face." She said kissing his head.

"I wet my bed." He said miserably.

"It's ok. I can wash the sheets. Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" She asked holding him at arms length to brush back his hair.

"Dad." He said simply.

"Oh...I see." She said softly.

Glen wiped his nose on his sleeve. Then swiped at his teary eyes in misery. She sighed heavily before forcing a smile, and pulling on his blankets.

"Come on baby lets get this cleaned up, and you back in bed." She said.

Glen climed out of bed, and moved to his dresser pulling out some fresh pajamas. He picked up the old worn photograph of him, and his father back when they were still dolls. His mother hated the picture, but had allowed him to keep it. Glen didn't know why she hated the very thought of his father.

"Mom?" He asked gently.

"Yeah sweetface?" She didn't turn around from stripping down his bed.

"Do you miss Dad?" He asked moving towards the bed.

She froze, and took a deep breath. She pulled the fresh sheets tighter on his bed, but didn't reply, and for a second he didn't think she would answer.

"Yes, I miss your father. Everyday, but there's nothing I can do about it now." She said tossing his pillow back into place.

"Did you love him?"Glen asked, and she sighed.

"Enough questions for one night. Come on into bed with you." She said pulling at his pajama top.

"Mom I can do it." He said irritated.

"Alright, Sorry." She let go of him, and tossed his shirt aside, as he pulled on the fresh pajamas he had selected. She wiped at her own eyes that suddenly filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I made you sad mom." Glen said, and she smiled.

"Come here." She pulled him close for a hug. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, and let her hold him close for a few minutes. Finally, she pulled away.

"Bed time." She said lifting him into the bed.

"Goodnight mom." He smiled at her snuggling down into the blankets.

"Goodnight sweetface." She leaned over kissing his forehead.

She stood moving towards his door she switched off his light. His nightlight of stars reflected against his ceiling. She pulled the door shut moving into the hallway. She walked across the hall to Glendas room, and pushed open the door looking in at her daughter. She was sound asleep in her tiny pink bed. Her wild, red hair all over the place as usual. Tiffany smiled sadly she was a spitting image of her father. Tiffany loved both her children equally, but everytime she looked at Glenda it was a knife in her heart.

She closed the door, and moved to her own room. It was beautiful really, but so cold, and empty. She climed into bed pulling up the blankets she stared at the ceiling her mind running wild. Glen has nightmares more often than she'd like she wished she could take that awa from him. She knew it hurt him not having a father, and she knew that it hurt Glenda too. Glenda was tougher she pushed the hurt down, and kept going Glen was letting his guilt eat at him. Tiffany tossed, and turned before giving up she sat up in her bed turning on the bedside lamp she grabbed her book from the table.

_**Men who kill, and the women who love them.**_

She read deep into the night praying somewhere in the pages of that book she would find a way to free herself from the love that held her prisoner even from beyond the grave.

* * *

The next morning she was up bright, and early like always making breakfast for the kids. She had debated hiring a nanny since that seemed like the right thing to do. She was after all pretending to be a rich, and famous actress, but in the end she wasn't really. She was Tiffany a regular everyday person who loved her children, and didn't want anyone else raising them.

She pushed the toast down into the toaster taking a sip of coffee. She glanced out the window into the fenced in yard. She stared out across the grass. She had everything she ever wanted. Fame, A beautiful house, beautiful children, but nobody to share it with. Sure she could date if she really wanted to, but she didn't want to. She was never going to be free not really. She thought that when Chucky died she'd be free, but now she realized as long as she lived he would always have a part of her.

"MOM!"Glen yelled from the livingroom, and she jumped spilling the hot coffee over her hands.

"What?" She grabbed a towel dabbing her burning hands she rushed to the living room.

"Mom, Glenda won't let me watch bugs bunny." Glen said pointing at his sister.

"Glenda...you have to share the remote." Tiffany said.

"It's MY turn I want to watch Scooby Doo." Glenda said making a face that was a hundred percent her father, and that caught Tiffany slightly off gaurd.

"Glen...can you watch Scooby Doo?" Tiffany asked not taking her eyes from her daughter.

"It scares me." Glen said sadly, and Tiffany finally pulled her gaze from Glenda.

"Well sweetie it is your sisters turn." Tiffany said.

"But Mom..."Glen was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Sweetie just please cooperate." Tiffany begged before turning, and walking towards the entryway.

She looked out the tiny spy hole, and saw a man she didn't recognize. He had his back to the door, but she could tell he was tall, and average built. His black hair was a little long almost reaching his shoulders he had it slicked back. She moved to unbolt the door before pulling it open.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You sure can Miss Till...or should I say...Miss Ray?" The man asked as he turned around.

Familiar blue eyes turned to meet hers, and if she lived to be a thousand she would never forget that voice.

"Chucky?" She began to shake, and he grinned.

"Hello Tiff."

* * *

**If you read this pleas leave me a review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany stood in the doorway frozen. Her hand gripped the doorknob so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Come on Tiff. Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked with a smile he took a step closer.

"No." She jumped when he moved, but didn't get out of his way.

Her babies were in that house watching cartoons. They were going about their day safe, and sound. She knew he was mad, and had no doubt he was going to kill her, but she couldn't let him get in that house with her babies.

"Come on that's no way to treat your husband." He laughed.

"Ex Husband." She said.

"I don't remember signing divorce papers." He teased trying to move around her she tensed moving her body to block his path.

"Let's sit out here. On the porch." She said pulling the door closed behind her.

"I didn't come here to talk Tiffany." He said in a threatening tone.

"Do what you have to do then...out here." She said looking him in the eye. He stepped closer, and she pressed her back into the wood of the door. He wanted her to run inside, she knew that's what he wanted, but she wasn't letting him in the house.

"I know exactly what you're doing, Tiff." He said backing away from her with a laugh.

"Oh?" She glanced at the nearby window praying neither of the twins came looking for her.

"You think I don't know they are in there?" He asked turning his back to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly. She looked around the porch for something to defend herself with.

"My children...they're in the house. Right?" He didn't turn around, and she picked up a rake that was leaning against the side of her house.

"You mean MY children. They'll never be yours." She said sharply.

"That is why you're keeping me outside. Right?" He asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe." She inched closer raising the rake.

"Or do you have a man in there?" He cracked his neck, and tossed the cigarette aside.

"No." She grew closer raising the rake above her head she swung downward.

With a speed she'd never imagined possible he ducked the rake, and then blocked a second swing with his left arm. His right arm locked around her neck. She dropped the rake to grasp at his wrist. He threw the rake aside, and backed her up against the door.

"That wasn't very nice Tiffany." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to break his hold on her neck.

"Get in the house." He said ignoring her question.

"No...I won't let you in there. I won't." She said stubornly.

"Sweetheart if I really wanted in do you really think you could stop me?" He asked his grip loosened on her neck.

"Please...don't hurt them...not my babies."

"Open the door Tiff." He said pointing at it. He let go of her, and she turned to obey her hands shaking. She turned the knob, and slowly walked into the house he followed her.

"Where are they?" He asked kicking the door shut behind them.

"Please...Chucky...they're happy, and healthy if you care for them at all just leave."

"Where are they Tiff?" He asked ignoring her.

"Mom?" A small voice echoed from their left, and Tiffany sighed in defeat as Glenda stepped into the entryway. Chucky froze.

"Glenda...sweetie."Tiffany smiled at her.

"Who's this freakazoid?" Glenda asked staring at Chucky, and Tiffany winced.

"Tiffany...introduce me to our daughter." He said in a menacing tone.

"Please...Chucky...she's just a little girl." Tiffany begged, and he stepped around her grabbing Glenda by the arm.

"MOM!" Glenda yelled, and Tiffany moved to stop him, but he lifted the small girl right off her feet holding her body against his chest as a shield.

"You got some mouth on you kid." He said.

"Please...don't hurt her." Tiffany begged, and he looked past Glenda at her before turning his attention to the child.

"What's your name?" He asked. Glenda turned her face away and refused to answer so he gave her a little shake.

"Answer him sweetness." Tiffany urged.

"Glenda." She said softly.

"I see. Where's your daddy Glenda?" He asked wanting to know what Tiffany had told her.

"I don't have one. He's dead, and you will be too if you don't take your hands off me." She said angrily, and he laughed.

"How old are you anyway? Two, Three?" He knew he just wanted to push her.

"I'm five. How old are you ninety?" She shot back.

"Please...Chucky..." Tiffany reached for Glenda, and he backed away still holding the child in a death grip.

"Mommy?" Glen wandered in to the room, and Chucky looked at him, but Tiffany snatched the boy up clutching him close before Chucky got his hands on him as well.

"You must be Glen? Remember me?" Chucky asked, and Glen shook his head looking completely frigtened.

"It's ok Glen. He's nobody." Tiffany assured their sun, and he buried his head in her side.

"Nobody? Why don't you tell them the truth Tiff?" He asked laughing as her shifted Glenda to one hip.

"No." She shook her head, and he laughed.

"I'm your father...and kids...Daddy's home." He smiled.

"Dad?" Glen looked terrified, and Tiffany hugged him close. Glenda stared at him with disinterest.

"That's right Glen. I'm back." Chucky smiled at him, and he hid behind his mother.

"Chucky please...give me her." Tiffany reached again for Glenda, and this time he handed her over.

Tiffany clutched the little girl so close, he was almost afraid she was going to crush her. Glen clung to his mothers side. His family was apparently very close, and he was nothing more than a stranger.

"Tiffany, We need to talk." He said finally, and she nodded still holding the children close.

"I'll do whatever you say just please...don't hurt the kids." She begged.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." He said looking down at Glen who was daring to peek around his mother leg and stare at his long lost father.

"BOO!" He yelled,and lunged at Glen who screamed and took off up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

"CHUCKY!" For the first time since he arrived Tiffany was back to her old self, and scolding him.

"Come on Tiff, I didn't hurt him." Chucky said with a sigh.

"He's five, and he's afraid of you." She said moving past him with Glenda clinging to her neck her tiny legs wrapped around her mothers waist. Tiffany rushed up the stairs after her son. No, their son.

* * *

Chucky made himself at home, and when Tiffany came back downstairs alone. He was lounging on the couch watching a documentary on himself that she had taped years ago.

"I see you at least haven't forgotten me." He said with a smirk.

"How could I? You killed me, and turned me into a doll, Got me pregnant, and killed me again. Then you killed me again or at least tried to."

"Come on Tiff. What do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" He asked looking at her.

"I want you to get out of my house." She said.

"No can do babe." He put his feet up on the coffee table, and she knocked them down.

"Why not?" She folded her arms.

"I need a place to stay, and like it or not you're my wife. For better or for worse beautiful ,and like it or not those are MY children upstairs." He stood up towering over her, and she backed up a step.

"How did you get here? How are you human?" She asked taking in his apperance.

He was taller than her, and somewhat skinny, but with an underlay of muscel. His hair was jet black and slightly curly falling to just above his shoulders, He was pale white, with those same piercing blue eyes he had in every body he possessed. His all black clothes made him seem even more intimidating.

"Well I came back as a doll, and I worked me way around Hollywood until I found a body that would suit me." He shrugged.

"And you picked this one?" She asked.

"Yeah why not? He's not a bad looking fella, and pretty close to what I looked like when I was alive the first time." He grinned.

"Ok, so who's body is this then?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Just some actor." He said turning his back to her.

"Which actor Chucky?"

"Brad...something or other." He said walking towards the kitchen it was then that Tiffany recognized him.

"Brad Dourif?! You stole the body of Brad Dourif? You know I love his movies!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and?" He opened the fridge, and began digging around for something to eat.

"You can't do this. You can't waltz in here, and ruin my life again, ruin our childrens lives..."

"I can do whatever I want too. I'm Chucky, the lakeshore strangler, and I'm back for good, and if you get in my way there will be consequences. I'm staying here, and I'm in control now. If you step out of line even once you just remember two things Tiffany...They are two VERY small things, and to hurt you all I have to do is hurt them."

He said looming over her. She wimpered, and he grinned her loved seeing her frightened. He leaned in closer, she backed up until she hit the counter, and couldnt' go any further. He leaned in so close she thought he might kiss her.

"You do as I say, and Nobody has to get hurt." He said in a deep voice, and she nodded.

"Ok...ok I'll listen." She promised.

"Good...Now, I'm going to go upstairs, and have a shower, and while I'm up there I expect my wife to make my breakfast. As for the kids I don't care what you do with them or if they're around me at all. Just keep that girl in line." He threatened.

"I will." She said, and he smiled.

"That's my girl." He turned and left her standing alone in the kitchen.

She gripped the countertop in an attempt to stop her own shaking. She was scared for her life, but more importantly for her childrens. Chucky never would have hurt her, or their children before, but after what she, and Glen did to him when they were dolls she knew he was out for revenge. She was scared, but what was more alarming was somewhere underneath the terror loomed something she hadn't felt in a long time. Lust she still wanted him now as badly as ever, and that was even scarier than he was.

* * *

**So I decided if Jennifer Tilly can play not only Tiffany, but herself as an actress why can't I say that Chucky went in the body of Brad Dourif? So there you go he looks just like he should, and I did it in the same way the movies did Tiffany! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, AND LET'S GET SOME MORE FICTIONS ON HERE. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany tore open the blue envalope with shaking hands. She knew who it was from, and she had a pretty good idea what it would say. Chucky was still in the shower, and the kids were parked infront of the television. Dinner was cooking on the stove behind her. It should be a peaceful day in the life of a married woman with two kids from the outside appearances it probably was, but the mail had came today, and with it her usual sunday letter.

_**My darling Jennifer.**_

_**I watched another one of your movies today. You're stunning the way you capture the screen, and hold me completely transfixed. I saw you a few days ago in the park with your children playing. I ahced to join you, but the time was not right. Soon we will meet face to face, flesh to flesh. I can care for you in a way nobody else ever has or will. You're children will be an everyday priority for me, and your needs will be mine. Everything you desire will come true just be pacient my love. I promise soon we will meet.**_

She quickly tore the letter into pieces throwing it in the trash. She'd been getting these letter for close to three months. They had progessively gotten creepier. Now, he admitted to watching her, and the kids. The thought alone terrified her. She reached for the phone quickly dialing the number of her best friend Lily.

"Hello?" Lily answered on the second ring.

"Lily...I got another letter." Tiffany said.

"Another one? What'd it say this time?"

"He watched me take Glen, and Glenda to the park...he's watching me Lily.."Tiffany started shaking.

"Jennifer, calm down. I really think we should go to the police." Lily said

"I can't I don't even know anything about him...I..."

"Tiff! Is dinner ready?" Chucky interrupted her walking into the kitchen.

"Who's that? Jennifer? Who is that? Is everything ok?" Lily sounded concerned.

"Everything is fine...I promise...just having a friend over for dinner." She lied.

"Well that's good at least you're not home alone." Lily said sounding relieved, and Tiffany looked at Chucky.

"Yeah...I gotta go Lily, I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked moving further into the kitchen.

"My friend Lily..." She turned to the stove, and pretended to be interested in stirring a pot.

"Did you tell her about me?" He asked.

"No, I was calling about something else." She said honestly.

A part of her debated telling him about the letters. He would go crazy if he knew he always had been the jealous type. She had no doubt he would hunt the man down, and kill him, but she didn't want another blood bath on her hands. Not now when she had two small children. So she let it slide, and kept her mouth shut about the letters.

"So, where have you been before now?" She asked attempting to make small talk.

"Well I came back as a doll. I wanted to come straight here that was about three years ago. I decided I had more important thing to do first. So I went to england for a while, and then I came here a few weeks ago, and took this body."

"What were you doing in england?" She asked getting down plates from the cupboard.

"I was hunting down that miserabl excuse of a human being Psychs." He admitted.

"Did you find him?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Of course I did. It took me awhile, but I found him." He looked proud of himself as he dropped into the chair at the small kitchen table.

"Is he dead?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"He deserved it. Nobody treats my boy like that."

She nodded in agreement then turned back around to finish dinner. He looked at some of the pictures scattered across the kitchen table obviously colored by the kids. One depicted two small stick figure children running through a poorly drawn flower feild on a sunny day. There was a taller stick figure runing beside him. Obviously Tiffany, and the kids.

"Glen drew this one?" He asked holding up, and she looked over her shoulder before nodding.

He put the drawing down, and picked up another. This one had a small girl that was pretty well drawn holding a knife, laying a few feet away was a picture of a doll that he recognized as his old body.

"Glenda?" He asked without really needing a reply.

"Yeah." Tiffany sighed turning back to the stove.

"She's talented, but man what an attitude." He shook his head tossing the paper down.

"She gets it from you." Tiffany said.

"Of course she does...because you're such a saint." He said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." She said in a soft tone.

"Yes it is." He said bitterly.

"I never treated you like I thought I was better than you." She said turning to face him.

"Where are the kids?" He asked changing the subject.

She frowned. The look in his eyes was one she couldn't quite read. He was intimidating stretched out in the chair look at her like he wanted to screw her, and kill her at once. Like a cat before it attacked it's prey.

"In the living room."She said glancing at the kitchen doorway.

"Now that is a shame." He said with a sigh

"Why?" She asked backing up slightly afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Because, I haven't gotten laid since our wedding night." He said stretching out in the chair.

"Me either." She said realizing now, how badly she wished they were alone.

"Yeah, and people in hell are freezing." He said glaring at her.

"I haven't...I'll only sleep with someone I love." She said, and he laughed.

"Do you remember the first time you said that to me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said turning back around to finish cooking her mind wandering to that night.

* * *

_**20 years earlier...**_

_**Tiffany stood on the porch wrapping her leather coat closer around her body she banged again on the red door. The house was white, and a tall intimidating house. It was the kind of place she always dreamed she'd one day live in. Her house was a rat-hole, and she prayed that one day she'd have a house like this.**_

_**She was there at three in the morning in the freezing cold four days before Christmas to pick up her younger sister from a party that she never should have went too. The door opened, and a taller blonder man smiled at her drunkenly. Behind him the party was in full swing. Loud music blasting, and people yelling everywhere as they ground against each other.**_

_**"Hey Beautiful...you come for the party?" He asked his voice slurred.**_

_**"No. I'm looking for someone." She said trying to find her courage somewhere.**_

_**"I could be that somebody." He grinned, and she winced.**_

_**"No I'm looking for my sister." She said moving around him into the house.**_

_**She searched the downstairs a couple of times. A few men whistled at her, and a couple tried to grope her as she walked by, but she held her chin high, and ignored it. She just had to find Rebecca, and get out of here. She turned a corner, and slammed right into someone. She nearly fell backwards, but he caught her arm steadying her.**_

_**"Woah, Lady watch it." He said in a scolding tone, and she wanted to run home.**_

_**"I'm sorry." She said trying to go around him. He caught her arm.**_

_**She looked up at him. He wasn't much taller than you, and had a large build. Red hair lay in careless curls all over his head, and he was covered in freckles.**_

_**"Hey, you spilled my drink you owe me." He said with the same drunken slur that everyone else had.**_

_**"I dont' owe you anything." She said trying to pull free.**_

_**"Sure you do sweet cheeks." He tried to pull her to him, but she dug her heels in.**_

_**"Leave me alone." She said twisting her arm trying to get away.**_

_**"Come on baby I don't bite...unless you're into that." He grinned.**_

_**"I said let me go!" She yelled.**_

_**"Come on..."He pulled harder.**_

_**Tiffany reacted, and delivered a swift kick to his groin with her combat boot. He left go of her arm with a groan doubling over in pain, and she took off up the stairs to the second story of the house. She just reached the top when a tal dark figure blocked her path. She froze on the top step her hand gripping the railing she looked up.**_

_**He was tall, and kind of thin leaning against the railing. His black hair was pushed back out of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He had on black jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was really pale. He slowly moved a hand offering her a cigarette. As if in a trance she reached out, and took the cigarette their fingers briefly brushing. Her sister was completely forgotten, and Tiffany was posessed.**_

_**"Hey man I saw her first!" A voice yelled, and Tiffany looked behind her to see the man she kicked rushing up the stairs. **_

_**"Yeah, well from what I saw she wasn't interested." The man from the stairs said.**_

_**"Come on baby what's he have I don't?" The red head asked Tiffany, and she opened her mouth, but the second man interrupted her.**_

_**"Class." He said, and Tiffany couldn't help, but smile.**_

_**"Whatever...I don't need you...plenty of women here." The red head said before turning, and leaving Tiffany watched him go until the other man spoke.**_

_**"You need a light?" He asked, and she remembered the cigarette in her hand. She nodded, and he lit a small lighter leaning down he lit the cigarette, and she took a deep drag.**_

_**"So, You got a name?" He asked lighting his own cigarette.**_

_**"Tiffany." She said softly.**_

_**"So...Tiff...what brings you here?" He asked reaching for her hand he helped her up the last step onto the landing beside him.**_

_**"I'm looking for my sister." She said looking over the railing at the party below.**_

_**"Who's your sister?" He asked leaning against the railing to study her.**_

_**She supposed she didn't fit into the party seen. The rest of the crowd were clearly dressed to party. She had on her old combay boots, and loose fitting, ripped jeans with a tight black tanktop, and black leather jacket. Her long nails were painted black, and her blonde hair was pulled up. Her lips were dark purple, and eye make-up was dark.**_

_**"Rebecca Valentine." She said taking another drag, and feeling the nicotine fill her lungs.**_

_**"I think I know where she is." He said, and she finally looked at him.**_

_**"Where?" **_

_**He motioned behind them at one of the many closed bedroom doors, and Tiffany couldn't help but wince, and shake her head.**_

_**"What's the matter Tiff?" He asked.**_

_**"Nothing, I'm just disappionted in her I guess." She said with a sigh.**_

_**"I can cheer you up. What do you say we go into a room ourselves?" He asked, and she shook her head.**_

_**"I don't think so."She said.**_

_**"Why not? Your sister is getting laid. You might as well." He pointed out.**_

_**"No thanks." She said.**_

_**"Are you against sex or something?" He asked putting out his cigarette on the floor.**_

_**"No. Not at all, but I'll only sleep with someone I love." She said honestly.**_

_**"Don't you love me?" He asked moving a little closer.**_

_**"I don't even know your name."She said slightly disgusted.**_

_**"Come into a bedroom, and I'll tell you." He said, and she shook her head.**_

_**She took one more drag on her own cigarette then put it out on the floor as well. She moved around him to knock on the first closed bedroom door.**_

_**"Rebecca! It's time to go." She called through the door. He moved across the hall to stand beside her.**_

_**"How old are you?" He asked crossing his arms.**_

_**"Sixteen , How old are you?" She asked knocking on the next door.**_

_**"A lot older than sixteen." He said watching her.**_

_**"Really?" She wasn't interested, but she was growing frustrated with her sister.**_

_**"How old is Rebecca?" He asked.**_

_**"Fourteen." She said in an angry tone.**_

_**"Geez. Hang on." He opened the first door she knocked on, and stepped inside. He came out, and proceeded to go to each door until he got to the fourth one. He was only inside a few minutes.**_

_**"Your sister will be out soon." He said, and Tiffany saw a man run out of the room in sheer terror behind him.**_

_**"Thank you." She said softly, but he didn't acknowledge it.**_

_**A few seconds later Rebecca emerged, and Tiffany gave her a dissapointed look. **_

_**"Come on, Let's get home. "Tiffany said dragging Rebecca down the stairs. She was vaguely aware of the man following them, and of Rebecca seeming scared of him. They exited the house, and walked down the sidewalk to the piece of junk volkswagen that Tiffany drove.**_

_**"Get in." She said to Rebecca who quickly obeyed. **_

_**"Tiff!" The man yelled, and Tiffany froze on her own side of the car her door open.**_

_**"Yeah?"She looked at him holding her breath, waiting for him to say something.**_

_**"Can I see you again?" He asked.**_

_**"I don't even know your name." She said again.**_

_**"It's Charles...Charles Lee Ray." He said finally, and she got another good look at him. Everything about him screamed dangerous. She smiled.**_

_**"My number is in the phone book...under...Leslie Valentine." She slid into the car, and pulled away without looking back.**_

_**PRESENT DAY...**_

* * *

"I'm going to get the kids to come eat." Tiffant said suddenly tossing the spoon she was stirring with aside.

The memories of how she, and Chucky had met were harsh, and bittersweet. She moved into the living room. Glenda was eagerly watching Scooby Doo, and Glen was hding behind a pillow looking close to tears.

"Come on guys dinner time."She said shutting off the television.

"BUT MOM!"Glenda got ready to whine.

"HUSH! you're mother said do something so you do it." Chucky said from the doorway, and both children instantly launched themselves at Tiffanys legs.

"It's ok sweets."She said trying to soothe them.

"Into the dining room. Both of you."Chucky said making a shooing motion. Glenda rushed to obey, but Glen clung to Tiffany.

"Mommy...that show...the ghost was haunting the train..and it..."

"Shhhh now Glen. We talked about this. it's all pretend there are no monsters." Tiffany said dropping to her knees, and brushing his hair back.

"That's right, and if there were you wouldn't have to worry. Because I'm here now to keep you safe." Chucky said, and Glen whimpered.

"Go on sweetface...listen to your father, and go get ready to eat." Tiffany said, and Glen slowly walked into the dining room.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this." Chucky said, and Tiffany winced.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

LOTS MORE FLASHBACKS TO COME!

**Hey all readers! Leave me some reviews please. I promise to finish this fiction I just have a lot going on. I have school, and other fanfictions as well. Plus, I write my own originals that I like to try, and update regularly. I promise this fiction will get finished, but I have to stay focused on my other ones as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

This had to be the most awkward dinner Tiffany had ever attended. She sat at one end of the long oak table. To her right on one side sat Glen, Glend was across from on Tiffanys left, and straight down the table from her sat Chucky.

Tiffany took a sip of wine. Glenda was openly staring at her father. Glen was trying to eat but he was shaking so hard that his silverwar rattled against his plate. He stared down the entire time. Chucky seemed oblivious to all of it, and was the only one eating without any signs of discomfort. This was dysfunctional at it's best.

"Glenda, eat your vegetables." Tiffany said.

"Yes mom." Glenda looked at Tiffany briefly then back at Chucky before finally, picking up her fork.

"Mommy?" Glens little voice shook when he spoke.

"Yes?" Tiffany turned her attention to him.

"Can I be excused?" He asked staring terrified at Chucky.

"Clean your plate first." Tiffany said gently, and he dug in a little more enthusiatically.

"You're still the best cook I know Tiff." Chucky said from the opposite end of the table.

Even though he didn't raise his voice when he said it, Glenda winced, and Glen jumped his fork screeching across his plate. Tiffany winced at the noise, and Chucky looked at Glen, but didn't say anything. Tiffany held her breath waiting for Chucky to lash out at Glen, but after a few seconds he went back to eating, and she relaxed.

"Mom is the best cook ever." Glenda said softly pushing some peas around on her plate.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Tiffany asked trying to gain some sort of normalcy for her two children.

"As long as I need too. Why?" He looked at her like she was hiding something.

"I just wondered. I can set you up in the guest bedroom down the hall..."She started, and her interrupted her.

"No you won't either. I'll sleep in the masteroom in the master bed with my wife."

Both of the kids sensed the change in the atmosphere when he spoke. His voice left no room for negotiation. They looked at Tiffany, and she forced a smile.

"Alright then." She said taking a drink.

She waited a minute or two before pushing back her chair, and standing as slowly as she could make herself, and walking to the kitchen trying to give the illusion she wasn't panicked at the thought of sharing a bed with that man. She dropped her plate onto the counter top most of her food still on it. A few seconds later she hard feet follow her into the kitchen.

"Mommy." Glen moved up to her, and took her hand. Tiffany turned around to kneel down, and hug him close. It was then she saw Glenda a few feet away.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." Tiffany said to Glenda, and she looked doubtful.

"What if he tries to kill you again mommy?" Glen asked.

"It's going to be ok." Tiffany said hugging him closer, but not answering his question since it had been burning in the back of her brain as well.

"Just throw him out mom." Glenda said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tiffany said.

"I agree." Chucky said stepping into the kitchen behind Glenda. She jumped, and ran to Tiffany who stood up clutching Glen close.

"Chucky...I promise I'm going to cooperate." Tiffany said trying to soothe the animal that lurked inside of him.

"I think it's time for the children to go to bed." He said in a deep stern voice.

"Ok...I'll take them up." Tiffany said clutching Glendas hand.

"No, I will." Chucky said moving towards her, and she backed away.

"No. No please I promise they'll listen." Tiffany said backing up to the kitchen counter she held Glen close, and pushed Glenda behind her.

"Give me them." He said reaching for Glen.

"No." Tiffany said holding them closer.

"I'm not going to hurt them. I'm putting them in their beds now...give them to me." He said.

Glenda stiffened her spine, and walked around Tiffany towards him. He smiled, but it was a terrifying sick smile. Tiffany tried to grab her shoulder, but Glenda moved closer until she stood between their two parents. She took a deep breath, and slowly held her hand out to him. He hesitated a minute or two before taking her tiny hand in his. She never broke eye contact the entire time he pulled her to his side. Finally she looked over her shoulder, and spoke.

"Come on Glen...it's ok." She said softly.

To Tiffanys surprise Glen dropped down from his mothers arms, and moved to his fathers other side. He stood staring up at his dad in awe, and Chucky offered him his other hand. Glen obeyed, and the three of them headed upstairs. Her first instinct was to follow them, but seeming to read her mind Chucky glanced over his shoulder at her and gave her a stern look.

She moved into the dining room, and began picking plates off the table. Listening the entire time for any sound of distress from upstairs, and checking her watch constantly. She carried the dishes into the kitchen dropping them into the sink she began to wash them. She heard Chucky come downstairs and into the kitchen. He moved closer behind her, and she felt the goosebumps break out on her skin.

"Did I tell you how good you look?" He asked from no more than a foot behind her.

"No." She said still washing.

"You do. You look good enough to eat."He said, and she bit her lip.

"Thank you." She hoped he didn't see her hands shaking.

He moved closer until his chest pressed against her back. His large cold hands covered her upper arms then slid down them to her hands. He could feel her shaking he had too.

"Are you afraid of me Tiffany?" He asked rubbing his face lightly against the side of her neck.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good...it was always better when you were scared." He said before turning her in his arms and kissing her.

His lips crushed to hers, and she let out a squeak of a protest. She pushed on his chest, but he deepened the kiss. Holding her body close. She wanted to scream, and run for her life, but she also wanted to feel his tongue against hers, and hear his breath in her ear. She pulled away, and he nibbled on her neck. She couldn't help letting her head fall back with a small moan. He knew how sensitive her neck was, he knew everything about her body.

"Why do you fight it Tiff? Why bother? We both know how bad you want me." He said in her ear.

"I don't want you...I don't." She said stubornly.

"That's a lie."He said with a small laugh.

"No it's not...I don't want this." She said, and he pulled away from her.

"It's been so damn long..."He said with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he moved further away.

"Have I ever once taken you without permission?" He asked looking at her through strangs of that long black hair.

"No." She said honestly.

"Well then...I'm a lot of things Tiff...but that's not one of them." He turned and left her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Tiffany took extra long cleaning up after dinner, and taking a shower. She changed into a nightgown of black silk that fell to the floor. The top had thin straps. It was her favorite nightgown but knowing her husband was in the house made her uneasy.

She moved into her bedroom and he was already in the bed. He whistled when she walked in and she blushed.

"Welcome home daddy..."He said shaking his head.

"I...I should check on the kids."She said.

"No. they're fine get in bed." He said watching her.

"Chucky...I..."He interrupted her.

"Tiff if I wanted to rape you I would have done it in the kitchen. Get in bed." He said pulling back the covers.

She moved hesitantly towards the bed, and slowly climbed in clutching the blankets against her body. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He leaned over her, and she tensed he smiled before switching off the lamp beside the bed. His hand dropped to trail seductively down her side, and she jumped. He laughed.

"Goodnight Tiff." He rolled away from her and just like that went to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok so somehow I accidentally skipped from breakfast to dinner, I apologize for that, but we're just going to roll with it and say he came closer to dinner. **

**Read and Review PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany woke up to the sounds of screams piercing the night. It took only a few seconds for her to ralize it was Glen having another nightmare. She switched on her light and sat up just as a warm hand grabbed her arm. She jumped before rembering Chucky was in bed with her.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Glen, having a nightmare." She said grabbing her robe and standing.

"He's going to wake up the whole neighborhood." Chucky said sitting up and rubbing his eys.

Tiffany ran down the hall passing Glenda who emerged in her pink footie pajamas, red hair all eskew, rubbing her eyes.

"Glen." Tiffany turned on his light beside his bed collapsing onto the mattess and taking him in her arms.

"Mommy, it was terrible. The Ghost on the train..."Glen said.

"That's what scared you? A stupid Television show?" Glenda asked from the doorway.

"Glenda go back to bed." Tiffany said.

"It was going to get me." Glen said miserably trying to climb onto Tiffanys lap.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Tiffany said gently.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Glen asked wiping his nose on his sleeve of his spiderman pajamas.

"I don't know sweetface." Tiffany said gently.

"Please mommy." Glen begged.

"Do you reall want to? With you father?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing will come in there with Dad in there." Glen said.

Tiffany winced. She knew Glen and Glenda were terrified of their father, but if Glen was so scared of his nightmares he'd risk sleeping next to his father she couldn't say no.

"Alright then." She said picking him up as she stood.

They moved into the bedroom and Chucky was sitting up in the bed obviously waiting for her return. She paused in the door way before moving and placing Glen in the bed.

"What're you doing in here?" Chucky asked the kid in a less than kind voice.

"I'm sleeping with you. Nothing will get me with you here." Glen said simply as he climbed under the blankets and slid closer to Chucky.

"Is this your idea?" Chucky asked looking at her.

"No, it was his." She said taking off her robe and tossing it aside.

"So much for a quickie." He said falling onto his back.

"What's a quickie?" Glen asked.

"Nothing sweetie." Tiffany said.

Chucky watched her move across the room to her dresser and even with her back to him she could feel the heat of his eyes moving over her body.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Changing. I'm cold." She lied. In truth she wanted out of her nightgown that left far too much to the eyes.

"Mommy." Glen sat up as she reached the door to her adjoining bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She promised as she closed the door.

Glen turned to look warily at Chucky who didn't move. The kid looked like if Chucky moved even slightly he would bolt from the bed. He looked for any kind of resemblence between himself and the child, but couldn't find one. The boy was 100% Tiffany.

"Get some sleep." He said.

"Okay Dad." Glen slid back down under the covers and Chucky was glad he didn't have to talk to him anymore. He was never big on kids, not really. Having kids was Tiffanys dream.

A few minutes later Tiffany stepped into the room. This time whearing flannel pajama bottoms and a matching button up top. She moved to the bed glancing at Glen who was sleeping deeply.

"How often does this happen?" Chucky asked.

"What?" Tiffany asked moving to sit on the bed.

"The nightmares." He said.

"A few times a week on a good week three of four." She said switching off the light.

"What about a bad week?" He asked.

"Glen, isn't quite over everything that happened to him." Tiffany said softly as she moved under the covers.

"When did they start?" Chucky asked.

"The day he was born."Tiffany said.

* * *

Tiffany woke up at eight in the morning to the sound of her alarm going off beside her. She sat up, and immediately turned to check on Glen. He was between her and Chucky laying on his back. one leg bent the other straight, one hand on his chest and the other at his side. Beside him Chucky was still asleep in the same position. He was more like his father than Chucky knew.

She rolled out of the bed, and moved down the hall pushing the door opened she looked in at Glenda who was also sleeping just like her father.

"Sweetheart?" Tiffany called gently.

Glenda rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What mommy?" Glenda asked.

"Do you want to help make breakfast?" Tiffany asked and Glenda nodded.

She climbed out of her bed sleepily rubbing her eyes. As she passed Tiffany dropped a kiss ontop of her head. Out of the two twins Glenda was the tough one and she had a mean streak, but she loved helping Tiffany cook, and deep down she was a sweet girl.

"What are we making?" Glenda asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"I was thinking, pancakes."Tiffany said.

"With strawberries?" Glenda asked.

"If we have any." Tiffany said and Glenda rushed to the fridge to look.

* * *

Chucky woke up a few minutes after Glenda and Tiffany went downstairs. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in a long time, until last night. He sat up and noticed a lump in the middle of the bed it took him a few seconds to realize it was a child, his child. The thought was still more than overwhelming. He not only had a wife, but twin children. Something that he had made that wasn't pure evil.

They were all afraid of him. Glen, Glend and Tiffany and he didn't really blame them for it. In thruth he didn't know what he was planning to do when he got here. A part of him hadn't made the children real until he saw them. He went after Psychs and killed him and in the back of his mind he knew he had twins, but they weren't real to him until now.

He didn't have a plan for once in his life.

Glen moved and he tensed as tiny eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Wheres mommy?" He asked sounding scared.

"She's making breakfast." Chucky said.

"She's not dead?" Glen asked.

"No." Chucky said.

He looked at the boy. How many times had Tiffany begged him to have a baby with her? How many nights did she cry herself to sleep because his answer was always not now. Then one day he was dead in a toy store, now wasn't an option anymore.

"Dad?" Glens voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Chucky asked.

"Do you love mommy?" Glen asked softly.

"I don't know how to answer that buddy." Chucky said softly.

"You don't want a family. Do you?" Glen asked sitting up and Chucky did too.

"I never really thought about it." He admitted.

"Did you ever meet mommys family?" Glen asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Chucky asked.

Glen didn't say anything but the look on his face screamed there was a reason.

"Come on. You can tell me." Chucky said.

"Sometimes...mommy cries in her sleep...for her daddy, but she doesn't have one. She doesn't have a mommy either." Glen said.

Chucky didn't say anything. A million memories flooded back to the night a a few weeks after he first met Tiffany. The night he finally called her, and learned more about the womanwho would be his wife.

**20 years earlier...**

**The Phone rang for what seemed like forever as Chucky paced the small dumpy apartment he called home. He told himself he wouldn't call her, she was too young for him and she had innocence written all over her. He promised himself he wouldn't call now three weeks to the day he met her he was calling Tiffany Valentine.**

**"Hello?" A soft voice answered.**

**"Is Tiffany there?" He asked.**

**"This is she." Tiffany said and she sounded like she'd been crying.**

**"Hey, it's Charles from the party a few weeks ago." He said.**

**"Oh, Hi. How are you?" She asked.**

**"I was wondering if you were busy tonight." He said.**

**"I...I can't." She said sounding scared.**

**"Come on. We'll get something to eat." He said.**

**"I'd really like to, but I can't." She said.**

**"Just tell me where you live I'll pick you up." He said.**

**"No, I...I can't." She said.**

**"Come on. I won't bite I promise." He said.**

**"732 Hoover Street." She said softly.**

**"I can be there in twenty minutes." He said.**

**"Okay." She hung up.**

**He pulled up infront of the house twenty minutes later. It was a small one story house that was in need of serious renovation. He parked his black camaro and walked up the cracked sidewalk to the house knocking twice. The door opened and a woman was standing there. She was wearing a stained white tank top, and jeans that were dirty. Her blonde hair was piled messily ontop of her head, She was smoking and from the run down porch he could smell the alcohol.**

**"Who are you?" She asked.**

**"I'm Charles. I'm here to pick up Tiffany." He said.**

**"How old are you? She asked.**

**"Twenty two." He said feeling uncomfortable.**

**"Mother, please." Tiffany rushed to her moms side.**

**"You little tramp, you filthy little whore."Her mother sneered.**

**"Mom, please go back inside." Tiffany begged.**

**"I always knew you were a whore, can't close your legs to save yourself." Her mother said.**

**"That's not true." Tiffany said.**

**"He's too old for you Tiffany, why not let me have him? I can show him what a real woman can do." Her mother said.**

**"We're just friends." Tiffany said.**

**"DON'T TALK BACK YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!" Her mother yelled slapping her. Chucky jumped and Tiffany put a hand up to her face before pushing past him and running to the car.**

**"DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK HERE AFTER HE IS DONE WITH YOU!" Her mother yelled.**

**He got to the car before Tiffany and opened the door for her. She climbed in without a word. He went to his own side and got in pulling away from the house. She didn't speak, and he felt obligated to say something.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked.**

**"I'm fine." She said.**

**"Are you sure? "He asked.**

**"I'm sorry. Mom...drinks a lot." She said.**

**"Where's you father?" He asked.**

**"Dead." She said simply.**

**"Look, if you're not up for dinner. I can take you somewhere else." He said.**

**"I'm not a whore, please don't think that. Is that why you don't want to go out now?" She asked.**

**"No, I just thought you'd want to go somewhere." He said.**

**"I don't have anywhere to go. " She said.**

**"Alright then, where do you want to eat?" He asked.**

**...**

* * *

"So did you know mommys family?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Chucky said.

"Where are they?" Glen asked.

"Dead." Chucky said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Glen said.

"You better go downstairs and get breakfast." Chucky said.

"Aren't you coming?" Glen asked rolling out of the bed.

"I'll be right behind you." Chucky promised.

Glen thundered down the steps to the kitchen and Tiffany smiled as he came in.

"Just in time." She said setting a plate of pancakes down.

"I'm starving." Glenda said sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Dig in." Tiffany said sitting down as well.

"Aren't we going to wait for Dad?" Glen asked and Tiffany froze.

"Sure." She said putting her hands in her lap, Glenda rolled her eyes but sat patiently.

A few minutes later Chucky came into the kitchen and sat down between Glen and Glenda, Tiffany sat across from him. She was nervous and he could tell.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Morning Tiff, Glenda." He said softly.

"Whatever." Glenda said digging into her pancakes.

"So what are we doing today?" Chucky asked.

"The kids have a soccer game, but you can stay here." Tiffany said.

"No, Dad can come. Right?" Glen asked looking at Chucky.

Chucky froze a fork halfway to his mouth and stared at his son. Glenda leaned away from him slightly and Tiffany just stared at Glen.

"No, sweetface, He's busy." Tiffany said.

"All the other kids have dads." Glen said softly.

"Glen, he's probably really tired." Tiffany tried and Chucky could see it in her eyes she didn't want him to go.

"No, I'll go." He said.

"Really?" Glenda asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." He said taking a drink.

"Chucky no...you don't have too." Tiffany said.

"I'll go." He said firmly.

She dropped her head knowing the battle was over she could only pray he didn't do anything to attract attention at the soccer game.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany dug in her purse double checking that she had everything she would need for the day. Her cell phone, sunglasses, wet wipes and everything else were all jammed into the bulging bag. She heard the twins coming down the stairs as she pulled on her leather jacket over her black turtleneck, she was also wearing tight blue jeans. Glen and Glenda rushed into the entryway in their matching black and green outfits.

"We're ready." Glen said.

"I see that. just let me get my keys." She said moving into the kitchen and letting the kids alone.

Chucky came down the steps to find the kids alone in the entryway of the house. He looked around for Tiffany instantly uncomfortable around them alone.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Getting her keys." Glen said.

"Oh." He didn't say anything and stood there.

"You don't like us do you?" Glenda asked suddenly crossing her little arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't say that. I don't really know you guys." He said searching for an answer.

"We were fine without you. You don't have to be here." Glenda said.

"Tell me about your mommy. Is she working?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not a lot. She does a cartoon every so often, but we aren't allowed to watch it cause its for grown ups." Glen said.

"I see." He said.

"Okay, I got my keys. everybody ready?" Tiffany asked coming out of the kitchen she ushered the twins out the door and to the cadillac in the drive way.

The twins happily climbed in the back seat and into their booster seats. Tiffany began to strap Glen into his. Chucky watched her expertly work all the straps and buckles before moving to the other side and attempting to do Glendas.

"You're doing it wrong." Glenda scolded.

"I am not." He said.

"Yes, you are." She said.

"No, I'm not hold still." He scolded.

"Dad, you're not doing it right." She wailed.

"There, done." He said giving up and tying the two ends into a tight knot rather than buckling them.

He looked up to see Tiffany, and Glen both openly staring at him.

"Let's go." He said getting in the passenger seat.

"He did it wrong." Glenda frowned and Tiffany heard him mumble something from the front.

Tiffany slid into the driver seat and started the car. She glanced over at Chucky who was staring out the window obviously upset over the car seat issue. They drove for around thirty minutes before pulling up at the small soccer field. The twins undid themselevs from their booster seats and rushed from the car to join the other kids in the same outfits. Tiffany sat in the car unmoving and he knew she was thinking.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing."She said.

"Tiff, I know you better than that." He said.

"Try and be normal. please? the kids wanted you here, but keep in mind their lives are stable they don't need that ruined for them." She said.

"I promise I'm not going to kill anyone today." He said.

"What about tomorrow?"She asked with a wince.

"I remember when you like me killing people. It used to get you off knowing how I murdered people." He said in a biting tone.

"I'm a mother now. I have to think about them." She said.

"So you don't think about me?" He asked.

"I didn't say that." She said.

"You don't think about how good it used to be with us. Back when you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and I bent you over every surface in my apartment, and you liked it, begged for it." He said leaning in close his voice dropping dangerously low.

"Stop." She said looking close to tears. She suddenly couldn't breathe.

"That was just in the apartment. How many tims did I make you scream inside a car, outside against a building?" His hand trailed up her leg.

"I said stop it!" She yelled throwing open her door she made a run for it.

He watched her go before grinning and getting out on his own side. He walked around to shut her door just as the soccer coach approached Tiffany.

"Jennifer, Hey." He smiled and she forced a smile.

"Hello Chad." She glanced over at the kids.

"Glen is certainly improving." Chad said.

"This has been great for his confidence." She agreed.

"Listen, I know you said no last time, but how about dinner this week?" He asked.

"Chad I told you I can't." She said.

"Come on Jennifer." Chad begged.

"She said no buddy." Chucky said walking up and wrapping his arm around Tiffany.

"I'm sorry Jennifer I didn't realize you were seeing someone." Chad said.

"She's not, I'm her husband." Chucky said.

"You told me your husband wasn't in the picture." Chad said.

"Well now I am." Chucky said.

"Can we go sit please?" She asked grabbing his arm.

"Sounds great." Chucky said.

"I'm sorry Chad."Tiffany said as they walked towards the bleachers.

"That was rude."She said.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."Chucky said.

"He's been great for Glen, he's reall opening up."Tiffany said.

"Yeah? what about you? what is he opening up for you? you're legs?" He asked.

"Stop."She said as she reached the bleachers a few parents looked at her.

"Is Chad giving it to my wife while I'm not around?"Chucky asked.

"NO! we went on one date it didn't work out." She said sitting on the first row at the bottom he sat beside her.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you. I'm the only one who gets to look at you." He said.

Tiffany ignored him and tried to focus on the game. Glen was the goalie and since becoming it he had blossomed more. Glenda was a little firecracker on the field. Theey were halfway through the game when Glenda shoved a little boy down and the referee blew his whistle.

"That's it she's out of this game!" He yelled.

"That's a bonehead call! if he can't take a hit get him off the field!" Chucky yelled.

"Chucky...please."Tiffany begged.

"BULL CRAP!"Glenda yelled and Tiffany rushed onto the field.

"Come on, come sit with me and your dad." She whispered in Glendas ear.

"Okay."Glenda lifted her arms and Tiffany picked her up carrying her to the bleachers she sat her between the two of them.

"It's alright. It's not your fault that sissy can't take a push." Chucky said.

A few minutes later Glen missed a goal. The other team laughed and Glen burst into tears. Chad rushed to him kneeling down to his level and Tiffany watched Chuckys face turn red before he stood.

"Chucky don't."She reached for his arm but he shrugged her off.

He stalked onto the field and straight for Chad. Glenn stood wiping his nose on his sleeve and Chad leaned close to him.

"You can't keep missing these shots. that was right to you and there's no excuse." Chad said his voice dripping with hate.

"I'm sorry." Glenn said.

"Miss another one and you and your sister are off the team." Chad said.

"HEY!"Chucky yelled and Chad grabbed Glenn standing up with him and faking a smile.

"it's handled." Chad said.

"Take your hands off my kid!" Chucky said pointing at Chad.

"He's just a little shook up." Chad said with a laugh.

"If you don't give him to me right now you're going to be shook up." Chucky threatened.

"Sir..."Chad started.

"I'm taking my kids home. They won't be back, and you come near my wife again I will bury you." Chucky said grabbing Glenn out of Chads arms.

Chad didn't say anything as Chucky carried Glenn off the field and Tiffany and Glenda met him at the edge of the field.

"Get in the car we're leaving. now." He said.

"Why?" Tiffany asked grabbing Glendas hand hurrying after Chucky.

They reached the cadillac and Chucky handed Glenn to Tiffany.

"I'm driving." He said and she handed him the keys before putting the kids in their booster seats and climbing in herself.

"That Chad doesn't go near my children ever again."Chucky said as he backed out onto the highway.

"He's a nice man, he's helping them." Tiffany argued.

"He's a jerk and he's using them to get to you." Chucky said.

"No."Tiffany said.

"He yells at us mommy." Glenn said softly.

"What?" Tiffany asked turning in her seat.

"He yells." Glenn said again wiping his eyes with one hand. His other hand was clutching Glendas.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tiffany asked.

"We like soccer." Glenda said.

"We'll find another team." Chucky said in a stern voice.

* * *

They drove for a little while with Glenns soft sniffles coming from the back seat, Glenda mumbling softly to him, and Tiffany staring out the window fighting back her own tears. Chucky took a deep breath. This was his family, flawed and dysfunctional, but he knew it killed Tiffany to see Glenn hurt.

"Who wants some ice cream?" He asked.

Nobody answered so he pulled over at the first ice cream place he saw. Tiffany glanced up before digging in her purse.

"I'll get some money." She said softly. He reached out placing a hand over hers.

"I have money Tiff." He said.

She nodded, but didn't say anything as she climbed out of the car. She helped Glenda out and then climbed into pull Glenn out and hug him close kissing his head.

"I'm sorrry." She said softly.

He nodded before climbing out and walking with Glenda to the counter Tiffany sat in the backseat between the two booster seats trying to take a deep breath.

"It's okay." Chucky said.

"No, it's not I thought he liked me, I thought he cared about the kids." Tiffany said.

"Who cares." Chucky said.

"He was using them to get to me and I was too stupid to know it." She said.

"Yeah, well I'm not. I'm not using them to get to you and I wasn't too stupid so don't worry about it." He said walking away.

She climbed out of the car and was shutting the door when a man ran up to her. He was tall with blonde hair and a decent build.

"Excuse me, are you Jennifer Tilly?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said forcing a smile.

"I loved you in bound. can I get a picture?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." She said. He quickly moved beside her and used his camera to snap a picture.

"Thank you so much." He said before rushing off.

"Who the hell was that?" Chucky asked as he returned with Glenn and Glenda eating ice cream behind him.

"A fan." She said softly.

* * *

They returned home and Tiffany carried Glenn to his room Glenda dragging along sleepily behind him. She tucked him into his bed carefully.

"It's a good thing dad was there." Glenn said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." Tiffany said kissing his forehead before exiting the room.

She opened Glendas door and helped her under the covers.

"Mom?" Glenda asked.

"yeah?"

"What if Dad decides...to get rid of us?"Glenda asked.

"I will never let him or anyone else hurt you." Tiffany promised.

"What if he decides to get rid of you too?"Glenda asked.

"Take a nap sweetie. I'll get you up to help with dinner. okay?"Tiffany asked.

"okay."Glenda said.

Tiffany drug herself down the stairs and found Chucky lounging on the couch drinking a beer. It brought back the memories of years ago when they lived together. She'd yell at him for having his feet on the couch, he'd laugh and smack her butt. She'd run and he'd chase her through the house like young teenagers until she let him catch her.

"Get your shoes off the couch." She said as she passed.

"Oh I remember this game." He said with a smile.

"No, not game. Just get your feet off my couch." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry about today." He said sitting up and planting his feet on the floor.

"It's not your fault. Just, drop it." She said rubbing her head.

"I'm not leaving Tiff so you might as well get used to it dollface." He said.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"What?"He asked.

"Dollface." She said bitterly.

"I used to always call you that."He pointed out.

"Yeah, well you said it different then, and besides that was before." She said.

"Before you really had a doll face?" He snickered.

"Yeah." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Was it that bad being married to me?" He asked.

"No, not always." She admitted.

"I admit I didn't really think the whole turning you into a doll thing through." He said.

"No kidding." She said.

"When you threw that doll in that crib with me, and mocked me about her...I have to say Tiff I never wanted you more." He said.

"You always did get off on the weird stuff." She said.

"So did you." He shot back.

"I'm going to lay down, my head is splitting. I'll be down later to make supper." She said standing.

"Sleep tight Tiff." He said on her way passed him.

She moved up the stairs collapsing onto the bed. She was so tired, but her mind ran wild. How long could they keep this up? the constant fear that he might kill her was like a knife to her throat just waiting to cut her. Now, that the kids were warming up to him he wouldn't need Tiffany around to keep them in line. She was fast becoming an obstacle instead of a priority.


End file.
